Horrors of the Broken Hero
by BeforeItsLate
Summary: Golb’s right hand is unleashed on Ooo and is doing everything needed for Golb to end of life on Ooo. Finn and Jake must stop the demon before all of Ooo dies and before Finn loses his love. FxFP PBxM. AU, ANGST


**The Death Of Simon**

It was a cold and snowy night in the Ice Kingdom. Snow has been falling for hours and it seem it would never end. Each creature of the Ice Kingdom was alseep so there was only snow outside without footprints. It was a beautiful scene no question about that.

However there was something was that wasn't supposed to be there. Standing on a hill of snow, was a human with a trouble past. He was about 5'11 and he wore a black hoodie, black sweatpants, and black boots. He wasn't wearing his hood, so his short black hair could be seen. As his brown eyes scope the scene, he remembered a melody that meant so much to him. He started to hum as he saw snow falling down into the ground and into the two bodies that surrounded him. Both were dead, neither put up a decent fight. He recieved a few scratches, as he was fighting the guards of one of them but he killed the guards and choke her to death. The other one tried to freeze him, but his fire was too much for her to handle. She too was choked to death. Although he recieved some cuts and scratches, he was able to heal quickly thanks to what he was.

 _Perhaps Ice King would be good enough to last a minute_ thought the being while ripping out a chunk of flesh from one of the bodies and eating it. _Let's not waste time._ He stood up and started to transform. He grew to seven feet and had wings that look like bat wings. His clothes became his skin, his brown eyes lost their color, his hair disappeared, as he instead had horns. His teeth and fingers transformed to razors that could rip through any living organism flesh. When he became his second form there was something that would catch your eye after you ignore his body and face. He had a silver chain around his neck. His hoodie would cover the chain but since his hoodie wasn't a hoodie for the moment, the chain appeared. That chain meant a lot to him, as it reminded him of his life and how perfect it was. He was a human before he became a demon. As he was forming a plan, he hid the two bodies. As soon as he perfected his plan, he flew to the top of an ice tower, watching, waiting for his prey to appear.

 **Meanwhile**

Finn opened his eyes to see he was falling in nothingness. He was in a dark void which seem to stretch out forever. It was alike to the galaxy but with no stars. Finn tried to move, lifting his left foot. He saw that he was hovering not falling. Laughing Finn spun around in circles. He continued until he fell face first into the ground. As he picked himself from the ground, he examined his surroundings. Same as before, just an empty void.

Curious, Finn started to discover where he was. As he was walking, it started to rain. Finn looked up and saw no clouds, nor reason for raindrops to fall. Finn hold his right hand out to catch a raindrop. When one landed, it immediately evaporate. Finn mind was wondering where he was. He continued to hold his hand out until a drop of lava landed on his hand. He quickly shook his hand, and looked up. Now it was raining lava.

Scared, Finn ran the opposite direction of where many lava drops came from. He ran with all his might but the storm caught him. Screaming, Finn fell to the ground with his hands in his face. However he didn't felt no burned or even warm.

Finn stood up and hold his left hand out this time. A lava drop landed, and stood there. Finn continued to hold the lava drop as he now stretched his right arm. With his palm open, hoping to catch another lava drop, a raindrop fell in his right hand. This time it didn't evaporate. Curiosity arose and he put his hands together. Not letting the material touch each other but only his two pinky's touch. Finn started to slant his hands so now the material to touch. As Finn stared with uncertainty, the two materials started to glow, and exploded. Finn twisted his head to not face the explosion, but felt no pain in his hand. Slowly, Finn turned back to see what was formed. However before he could see what it was, he was awoken.

"Finn! Finn! You okay buddy?" Jake asked his brother.

Finn had his eyes wide opened as he looked around. He was in the treehouse and was sleeping. He started to laugh as he realized he was dreaming.

"Yeah I'm fine dude, just a weird dream," Finn reply to Jake's question.

"Cool, tell me during breakfast. I made it while you slept. I had a dream too, which woke me up and I couldn't go back to sleep because of it."

The two brothers then went to the kitchen to eat. On the table there was everything burrito. Finn laugh, as Jake kissed his creation.

"Grab a plate dude," said Jake.

"Nah, I think I'm going eat a sandwich instead."

"Alright suit yourself."

While Jake was eating, Finn was making himself a sandwich. Once Finn finished he sat next to Jake. The everything burrito was already halfway eaten.

"Let me tell you about my dream first," Jake quickly spoke. "So I'm by myself in this boat in the middle of the ocean right. Then all of a sudden a lot of everything burritos starts showing up in the water, jumping like dolphins. So I try to catch them. I caught one and it was all soggy. I woke up, scared and afraid that I would never taste a normal everything burrito." As Jake finished his story, Finn smiled and chuckled as his brother weird dreams. "Anyways what did you dream about?"

Before Finn could answer, the emergency phone sounded. Finn grab it, and answered.

"Hey Finn, it's Princess Bubblegum. Listen, Hot Dog Princess has been missing this last couple of days, and it just happens that Ice King hasn't been bothering me. I think he has had her kidnapped, so could you please rescue her. Thanks." She hung up before Finn could answer. It didn't bother him, since he knew she was probably busy.

"Who was it?" Jake asked, as Finn approach the table.

"It was PB. Apparently, Hot Dog Princess has been kidnapped by Ice King, so we got to rescue her." Jake started to groan.

"Again, when his Ice King going to learn that kidnapping princesses, isn't gonna get him married?" Finn showed a face of depressed when Jake mention princesses, since he lost his. It has been his fault that he lost her, since he wrote those messages and made her fight the Ice King. In a effort to hide his shame he responded.

"I don't know dude, but I hope it's soon. Let's just go." After the duo got ready, they headed towards the Ice Kingdom. Once they had made it on the borders, they stopped. There was a heavy blizzard in the Ice Kingdom.

"Let's wait a little while, so the storm could go down a little," Jake suggested. Finn agreed and they both laid down onto the ground. They weren't in the snow yet so they could relax on the grass ground. Finn was looking into the sky. A cloud covered the sun, which allowed Finn to look up. Finn was thinking of punchlines which he could use against the Ice King until his mind was distracted by Jake.

"Finn, I'm sorry for what I said early. I made you think about her didn't I?" Finn nodded. "Look Finn, I think she still cares, and likes you. Like you know, like likes you." Finn took a heavy breath before he answered.

"I doubt it dude. When she took over the Fire Kingdom, I went to see her. She said we could be only friends. Then after that, when her father tried to reclaim the throne, I tried to impress her instead of actually helping. And then, once Cinnamon Bun fixes my mistakes, he announces he loves her. She seemed happy so I guessing she is happy without me."

"Aww don't worry about it. There are plenty of sharks in the ocean. Or is it dolphins in the river?"

"Nah dude, she is one of a kind. Kind of like..." a snowflake fell on Finn's forehead. "Like a snowflake. Unique, special, unlike the others. I Globed up." Finn looked down as Jake tried to cheer him up.

"Finn I got an idea. How about if we get some snowflakes, and I blow them to the other side of the Ice Kingdom? It sounds highly unrealistic but it could past some time. What do you say?" Thinking for a couple of seconds, Finn nodded his head.

"Alright me first!" Jake announced. "I say it will fall on a dead body." Jake said laughing.

"Haha that's dark dude. I say it will fall on a evil demon." Both were laughing at Finn's answer.

"What? That's never going to happened. Alright here they go," as Jake turned to a fan and blew the snowflake away, the storm had gotten extremely weaker in a couple of seconds. The didn't payed attention to the snowflake so they didn't know where it landed. Confused they went to the ice tower where Ice King lived.

 **Back to the Ice Kingdom**

As the Ice King arrives at his house holding some groceries, he didn't saw the demonic being on his tower nor saw him follow him inside his house. All he was thinking about was that he hated being alone but his bad acts weren't going to help him get married to any princesses.

"What's the point?" said the old wizard. The being follows the Ice King trying not to be caught. The Ice King set down the groceries on a table and was about to go to his room to write another Fiona and Cake story. Gunter saw the being and Gunter started to yell at the Ice King. The wizard didn't know Gunter was warning him that there was a trespasser. "What is it? Why are you yelling Gunter?" Gunter continued to yell at the Ice King but the wizard didn't understand what the penguin was saying.

In a effort to ignore Gunter, the Ice King went to play his drums, but he was attacked merciless before he got to the drums. Ice King tried to defend himself as he freezing everything around him but not the being. The being was too fast for the Ice King to even see. After he failed miserably to defend himself, he started to fall in defeat. Before the Ice King fell to the ground he was grabbed by the neck and was lifted about 8 feet to the sky.

"Please don't kill me" Ice King begged. Ice King could see the lifeless eyes of the being, as the being grabbed the crown.

"Simon, the crown now belongs to me" the being said.

"What! No way that's mines! Give it back you jerk!"

"You still speak like the Ice King, but don't worry I return you back to your normal being." Suddenly the being seemed to being absorbing the power of the crown. As this happen the Ice King was transforming back to human. Within a minute the crown was colorless and the Ice King was Simon again. The being was still holding on to Simons neck and soon Simon couldn't breathe. However he did try to talk although it was difficult for him to speak.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Golbs right hand, his second in command. My name is Amaro and I have come for the crown."

"Ok keep it but let me go please."

"No Simon, you know the powers of the crown. Although it's useless, I can't let you live."

"Please I do whatever you want."

"You can't do what I want. I want to see all of Ooo fall, crumble into nothing and I'm making sure it happens. You see your crown could have stopped me from my desire so that's why I sought out to find you. To put a end to your miserable life, and to drag you to hell."

"Why do you want Ooo to be destroyed? What is your reasoning to destroy the land that many organisms live in?" Simon appeared to hit a sensitive spot as Amaro took a long time to answer.

"I'm a demon, and I wish to see the world you live in burn. That's why." Simon knew Amaro was lying but he also knew he shouldn't anger someone who could kill him.

"Please I'm begging you to at least let me live to find my Betty and tell her I love her." Amaro expression change from being angry to being a bit more calm, as he realized that Simon lost his love. Again Amaro took a while to answer.

"Sorry I'm a demon not a wish granter. However I will tell you she's alive and she's is looking for a way to change the Ice King to Simon. But she's not going to see Simon alive." Then the being drops Simon. Simon lands on his right side and tries to get up to run. As he is on his knees, Amaro grabs him by the chin and the top of his head and twists it without warning. Simon falls forward and is suddenly surrounded by symbols. Then those symbols disappeared. Simon is still alive through the sorcery of the being.

"The two known as Finn and Jake are arriving soon, looking for a kidnapped princess but instead of them finding the Ice King keeping a princess held hostage, they will see a dying Simon. You have about 5 minutes to live so think about what you gonna say to them. You still have the memories of the Ice King so you should know who they are." As the being walks away he holds on to the chain muttering some words. Simon couldn't hear everything but he did heard "sorry... protect... everything... dead... kid..." Amaro expands his wings and files away. Simon is laid on the floor in a pool of his blood ,as he hopes Finn and Jake arrive quickly.

Within two minutes the heros arrive, ready to attack. As the duo arrived at the entrance to the Ice King house, Finn calls out to the Ice King.

"Alright Ice King where are you, and the princess you kidnapped?" Finn says aggressively.

"You do know no princesses are into that right? You not gonna marry if you do that."

Simon realizes Finn and Jake have arrived and he calls them.

"Guys I'm over here. Come here quick!"

Finn and Jake go running to the location of where the voice came from prepared to attack but they stop cold and feel shivers down their spines as they see Simon with his face upside down.

"Guys I'm so glad you made it." Simon said as he tried to tell what happened to him a quickly as possible.

"Simon? What happened? Are you okay?"

"Please guys I don't have long to live so please listen closely." Finn and Jake get closer to the dying body of Simon while being scared out of their minds.

"Okay so what I remember is that when I was arriving home, a being attacked me, took the powers of the crown, changed me to human, and snapped my neck. He cast a spell to let me live for five minutes so I could talk to you guys."

"Who is this guy? Is he a wizard that wanted the powers of ice so something?"

"His name is Amaro, and he says his Golb right hand. I doubt his a wizard but I do sense he was scared of the crown. Otherwise he wouldn't have attack me."

"Isn't there something we can do to save you?" Jake asked sounding desperately.

"No, he has put my neck in a angle that I shouldn't be living anymore. Please tell my Betty that I love her." Simon spoke with tears running through his cheeks.

"I promise we will tell her. I pray that Glob have mercy on your soul." Finn responded. Simon nodded his head then took his last breathe.

Finn and Jake didn't knew what to do. Never had they faced something so serious. Sure they may have kill some evil before but Simon wasn't evil. Ice King could be argue that he was evil but not Simon. As both Finn and Jake tried to figure out what to do, they were panicking. Minutes past until Finn became less paranoid. He decided it would be best to get some help. Finn quickly grabbed the phone inside his book bag and started to dial a number. Not knowing who else could help, Finn called Princess Bubblegum.

"Hello... Finn?"

"Princess, we need help. We are in the Ice Kingdom. It's the Ice Ki... it's Simon. Come quick!" Finn tried to talk calmly but his voice was filled with fear.

"Glob dang it! Get here quickly Bubblegum!" Jake yelled.

"Ok, ok I be there soon, just try to relax a bit." As she hung up, Finn tried to calm down Jake. It took some shakes and slaps until Jake could at least think.

"Finn what are we going to do?" Jake asked. Finn stood worried with a disbelief face.

"I dunno Jake, I du..." Finn was cut off by some nearby yells. Finn and Jake ran outside to see Princess Bubblegum shriek because of two corpses. One was Hot Dog Princess and the other was Patience St. Pim. Finn turned around and tried telling himself that this isn't real. Jake passed out and fell hard onto the ice.

"Finn what's going on?" Princess Bubblegum was trying to understand why were there corpses outside of the Ice King's house. Finn still was faced around so he didn't had to see the corpses.

"Simon said a demon named Amaro attack him and caused his death. I think the same demon could have done this."

"Wait, did you said Simon?" Princess Bubblegum was in shock. Finn finally finding strength turned around to see Princess Bubblegum.

"Yeah Simon. I dunno how but please do something." Finn said in a desperate way.

"Ok I think I can maybe see their causes of death, and probably provide some DNA. If I do that maybe we can find out what did this, and end its bloodlust. Finn nodded then realized he should warn the other Kingdoms.

"You do that, meanwhile Jake and I will warn the other kingdoms about this."

"Good idea. Go quickly." Finn woke up Jake and soon they left Princess Bubblegum by herself to warn the other kingdoms. As they left Princess Bubblegum got some supplies out of Morrow which helped her carry the bodies to her lab. After getting Simon's corpse, she thought about Marceline. Was she going to be the one telling Marceline that her father figure was brutally murdered? Not trying to distract herself, Princess Bubblegum erased that question from her head then went to her lab.

Meanwhile Princess Bubblegum was working her science Finn and Jake went to the other kingdoms to warn them about potential danger. At the start of their unplanned mission they were so scared that the kingdoms have gotten more scared themselves. But after some time they had calmed down and they only had one kingdom left. Finn was nervous as he was putting his fire suit on. The heros were in the treehouse after they warned every other kingdom except the Fire Kingdom. After finding his cool, Jake spoke to his brother.

"Finn, are you still scared about the demon?"

"Yeah, but that's not all that is making me nervous. It's her... I get to see her again. And what a bad moment led to this."

"Don't worry Finn, she will be cool." Jake tried to raise his brother's self-esteem.

"I hope so. I haven't spoken to her since her dad tried to reclaim the throne."

"You got this Finn, don't worry," Jake said as Finn raised his eyebrows.

"Wait are you not coming?"

"Nope sorry. Good luck," Jake said as he hid in his blanket. Knowing he wasn't going to convince Jake to go, Finn went by himself to the Fire Kingdom.

Once the guards let him pass, Finn went to see Flame Princess. He was told she was in the throne helping her citizens. Although she was helping the citizens she was almost done with her work for the day so the guards allowed Finn to talk to her.

As Finn entered the room all went silent. No one was talking. The citizens who got what they needed, stared at Finn intensely. Finn felt uncomfortable so tried to turn around and walked back to the treehouse.

"Finn, come here please," yelled Flame Princess who just luckily saw him in time. Finn walked very slowly to her as he saw Flame King, and John Don inside the lamp in the ceiling. They too looked like they were interested in what was happening.

"Flame Princess, hey how's it going?" Finn said in a low awkward voice.

"Everything is fine, but you. Why are you here? After so much time you decide to visit me," Flame Princess said as she ran to Finn. Finn flinched but realized Flame Princess meant no harm. She was just hugging him. He returned the hug then remembered why he was here.

"Flame Princess, something terrible has happened," Finn broke the hug and had fear in his eyes. "There's a demon that has killed the Ice King, Hot Dog Princess, and the ice elemental." Flame Princess gasped as she heard Finn. Flame King and John Don chuckled at Finn's statement. Filled with anger Finn looked at them.

"What is wrong with you. How would you like it if that happened to you?" Finn yelled with rage.

"Finn relax. Ignore those fools. Listen, I'm going to deploy more guards so that they can help me defend my citizens. But that's going take a while and it's most important if I do it now. Make sure you visit me soon though, but without bad news. I really would appreciate if you didn't forget about me." Finn could yell Flame Princess was very serious, so he agreed to see her soon.

Finn leftthe kingdom after that. Thinking to himself that that couldn't have went any better. Now he could have another chance with her. Grinning he forgot about the demon as he walked to the treehouse. The demon was jumping tree to tree as he watched his new enemy. He had been following Finn since he left the Ice Kingdom. The demon now knew many stuff about his oppenent that would help him. After Finn entered the treehouse, the satisfied demon returned to hell to see his lord and give him good news.

 **Author's Notes: I am so sorry for taking so long to post this story. I really want to apologize for that. Now I want to talk about how this story is gonna go. Remember the first version of this story, well it's going to be very different. I won't say more since I don't want to give out spoilers but please do follow the story. Also I'm going to be drawing a picture for it so I hope you like it because I'm a horrible artist. Also on my other story, _Just a Hero,_ I have planned that Simon will help Finn in his quest. However the part I haven't planned is what is in the wastelands. Or what is guarding it. Please tell me and I will try to write another chapter for it. Thanks so much for reading this first chapter and I really do hope you like it since I worked on it for so long. By the way if you see any spelling mistakes or anything wrong please tell me. It will help a lot. With that being said, I hope you have a wonderful day and rest of the week. Peace**


End file.
